percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 5: Fight In The Underworld
When I reached Half-Blood Hill, Claudia, Boyd, Miles, Alexia, and Clint was already there. "So who has a plan to get us to Tartarus", I said. Everyone was silent, who could blame them we had to go to Tartarus and telling from the prophecy one of us weren't going to come back. "We could take the entrance at Las Vegas", Boyd said silently. "No that will take to long, besides I already have a plan", Claudia said. When she said she already had a plan to get us their I was scared and relieve. She put her hand in her pocket and pulled out six black pearls. "What are those?", I asked. "These are similar to Poseidon's Pearls but instead of sending us to the ocean they take you to the underworld. Hermes left them behind at camp a while back and I decided to save them for a moment like this", she said. "SO we go to the underworld and then what?", Miles said. "We ask Hades for permission to travel through his land", she responded. She gave each of us a pearl and they felt like freezing ice. "Now step on them and we will be taken to Hades realm", she said. We stepped on the pearls and black smoke surrounded us. The smoke wasn't like ordinary smoke, it sounded like the smoke was screaming in pain. Next thing I knew we were in the underworld. "Whoa this is the underworld", Alexia said with amazement. "It seems so lonely here.", she continued. We made our way towards Hades Palace, it was almost what I expected it looked like a dark version of Olympus but I never been their before so I was just guessing. We were walking on a bridge that was leading to the castle when three large demonic bat like creatures landed in front of us. "The living is not permitted leave this place at once!", the creatures shouted. "What are those things", Clint said. "Furies!", Claudia shouted. "Scatter", Claudia yelled and so we did, I was with Miles, Claudia was with Alexia, and Boyd and Clint was together. I was thinking about Clint's abilities and then it hit me. "Clint, go inside and look for someone named Nico", I said. He ran at speeds that I could only dream about moving like. He reached the door and I thought he was going to crash but he ran right through it. "Did he just go through the door", I said. "He can move his molecules very fast like the Flash and go through solid objects", Miles said. One of the Furies fly towards me and gripped me with its sharp claws on its feet. It was a good thing I was wearing the coat Leo made for me. I couldn't reach Stream Sure and if there was something I didn't like it would be heights. "I'm coming!", Miles said. He shot in the air and was flying like Superman. "You can fly!", I shouted. Miles was shooting lightning from his hands at the Fury. "Hey look out where you shoot things!", I said. Miles shot the monster with lightning and it loosen its grip on me and I was falling to the ground. "I got you", Miles said and he caught me. When we reached the surface I brought my weapon and it became a lance. I looked around to see how everyone else was doing. Claudia and Alexia was doing quite well and Boyd to, it was amazing how he could hold of this creature by himself. "Lets finish this", Miles said. "Lets", I replied. Miles and I was focusing our power to make a mini storm and we launched it at the Fury. The creature was stuck in the storm and we rushed towards it and Miles punched it with his gauntlet that electrocuted its targets on contact and I stabbed it with my lance. We watched the creature dissolve and die and its sisters didn't like that. "You killed our sister!", they shouted. They were going to kill us if it weren't for Nico and Quintus. "Stand down!", Nico shouted. "They killed our sister", they replied. "Stand down", Nico said with authority. The creatures left but not without giving me and Miles a we will you look. "So what are you guys doing here?", Nico said. Chapter 6: Jump Into An Abyss Category:Chapter Page Category:The Dark Storm Awakening